


Can we talk?

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Magnus tiene que elegir entre Alec y el Submundo y tomar esa decisión es lo más doloroso que ha hecho nunca.





	1. I can't do anything without thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> POV de Magnus desde el final del 2x18 al 2x20.

Le cuesta contener las lágrimas mientras se aleja, sabiendo que deja atrás a Alec, en más aspectos de los que está dispuesto a asumir, pero tiene que mantenerse firme en su decisión. Es su deber, su obligación y no puede fallar a los suyos.

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, no puede evitar mirarle y la visión de Alec llorando y con una expresión tan desgarradoramente triste le hace romperse. Los segundos que tarda en llegar a la planta baja no son suficientes para recomponerse y cuando sale del Instituto sabe que deja atrás a muchos cazadores de sombras murmurando y especulando por lo que está pasando.

En cuanto el portal se cierra tras él en su loft, Magnus se deja caer en el sofá, incapaz de contener las lágrimas en la soledad de su refugio. Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, que no puede faltar a su obligación con su gente por un nefilim.

Y ese pensamiento le da fuerzas.

Alec le mintió, aunque en el fondo de su ser sabe que lo hizo por buenas razones. La Clave mintió, otra vez, y les ha puesto a todos en peligro. Si hubiera sido sincero desde el comienzo, los subterráneos habrían podido encontrar la Espada Mortal, pero como siempre esos malditos cazadores de sombras decidieron por ellos.

Esa idea le enfurece porque sabe que la Clave tiene a muchos nefilim dispuestos a dejarles morir. Para muchos de ellos los subterráneos son seres inferiores que no merecen el sacrificio que los hijos de los ángeles hacen cada vez que pelean por ellos.

Nunca debió desoír sus propios consejos. Enamorarse de un cazador de sombras le ha hecho perder la perspectiva, aunque reconoce que ni Alec ni Izzy ni Jace ni Clary son como el resto de los nefilim, nunca debió perder de vista quién estaba al mando. Y esos jamás pondrían a los subterráneos entre sus prioridades.

Se aferra a esa idea mientras apura su segunda copa de un trago y se sirve la tercera. Los subterráneos son su familia, los únicos por los que debe preocuparse y los únicos que se preocupan por él. Tiene que beberse el licor para tragarse esa mentira mientras sacude la cabeza para alejar la imagen de Alec llorando tras decirle adiós.

Pero ni siquiera el alcohol es capaz de enmascarar el dolor que siente mientras su corazón se rompe. Hacía mucho que no estaba en esa situación. Y entonces no fue ni la mitad de malo porque jamás quiso a Camille de la forma en la que quiere a Alec. Pensar en el amor que siente por ese nefilim le hace sonreír durante unos segundos, luego todo se vuelve borroso por las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera recuerda haberse quedado dormido, demasiado borracho para preocuparse por nada que no fuera mantener el dolor bajo control. Se despierta cuando el sol entra cruelmente por la ventana, directo a agravar su dolor de cabeza. Se frota la sien y gruñe, maldiciendo en voz baja porque la resaca le está matando. Y durante unos segundos Magnus vuelve a ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que vivía de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo y ahogando su soledad en cuerpos extraños.

Sólo durante unos segundos.

Hasta que el recuerdo de Alec regresa, más nítido que nunca. Y con él llega también el dolor, más intenso y cruel que la noche anterior, y las lágrimas.

En mitad de su dolor ve la rosa que la reina seelie le dio, descansa sobre la mesita, junto al vaso vacío, con tan solo un par de puntos rojos. Y entonces recuerda por qué tomó la decisión, por qué Alec forma parte de su pasado y no de su futuro. Se seca las lágrimas con las manos y se levanta, dispuesto a tomar una ducha antes de enfrentarse a su deber.

Antes de reunirse con la reina seelie, Magnus se toma unos minutos para enmascarar todo su dolor, conoce muy bien a esa mujer como para ponerle fácil usar sus sentimientos en su contra, aunque sabe que, en el fondo, ella lo sabrá. No hay nada que se le escape, sobre todo si eso hace sufrir a su interlocutor.

Cuando regresa al loft, Magnus se siente aún más miserable porque, aunque sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta para proteger a su gente, todo lo que está haciendo en esos momentos le está alejando irremediablemente de Alec. Y ni todo el alcohol del mundo, ni lo mucho que se obligue a odiar a los cazadores de sombras por todas sus mentiras y su soberbia harán que eso duela menos porque el mayor de los Lightwood es el amor de su vida y nada cambiará eso.

Se sirve una copa incluso antes de que Luke y Raphael lleguen a su apartamento y, aunque finja molestarle, no puede negar que el hombre lobo tiene razón cuando le acusa de no ser capaz de enfrentarse a Alec sin algo de alcohol en su cuerpo. Sus cientos de años no le han preparado para ese dolor.

Ignora las miradas interrogativas de Raphael, que camina nervioso por el loft. Sabe que, aunque él y Luke hayan aceptado la oferta de la reina seelie, ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo con las condiciones y no confían en ella. Magnus en el fondo sabe que tienen razón, pero todos saben que mantener a su gente a salvo es lo más importante en esa situación.

Si la Clave hubiera sido sincera, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero, como siempre, esos engreídos nefilim han decidido ocultarles información y ponerles en peligro, al fin y al cabo la vida de los subterráneos no es importante para ellos.

  * ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Magnus? –Raphael pone una mano en su hombro.
  * Es lo mejor para todos –no responde a la pregunta, pero el vampiro no insiste y se limita a asentir con la cabeza.



Tener que llevar a Raphael hasta el Instituto sin que sufra ningún daño le mantiene ocupado para no pensar en lo que van a hacer, al menos hasta que las puertas de la antigua iglesia se abren y la presencia de los cazadores de sombras le recuerdan a quién está a punto de ver.

Les acompañan hasta una vacía sala de reuniones presidida por una enorme mesa ovalada. Sólo Raphael y la reina seelie toman asiento, ella parece disfrutar como si estuviera jugando a un juego secreto. Cuando escucha el ruido de los pasos por el pasillo, Magnus respira hondo y acude a ese lugar seguro que es su odio hacia los cazadores de sombras y sus mentiras y bloquea cualquier otro sentimiento.

O al menos lo intenta.

Porque cuando ve a Alec entrando en la habitación se le acelera el corazón y se le seca la boca. Mentiría si dijera que no está guapo, Alec siempre lo está, pero no puede dejar de notar restos de cansancio y una tristeza en su mirada que no le había visto nunca. Y en ese instante, Magnus sólo quiere abrazarle y decirle que todo saldrá bien, pero no lo hace, permanece quieto, junto a la silla en la que se ha sentado la reina seelie y agacha la cabeza porque no cree que pueda aguantarle la mirada al que ha sido su compañero.

Cuando la reina seelie dice que habla en nombre del Submundo, siente la intensa mirada de Alec sobre él. Lo que no espera es que el cazador de sombras le pregunte directamente.

  * Magnus, ¿es eso cierto?



Desvía la mirada con un gesto de desdén que espera que sea lo suficientemente convincente porque en ese momento se siente extremadamente vulnerable. Escucha a la reina seelie hablar, oye las palabras pero es incapaz de entenderlas con claridad porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la decepción en la mirada de Alec.

  * ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? –cuando escucha la pregunta, Magnus mira a Alec sin tan siquiera pensarlo, desea escuchar la respuesta porque, en el fondo, quiere creerle.
  * Entiendo porque duda de mis intenciones después de lo que pasó con la Espada Mortal –Alec le mira a los ojos y Magnus sabe que esas palabras están dirigidas a él–. Y por eso, lo siento. Pero fundé este consejo para que haya más transparencia entre el Submundo y la Clave.



En cuanto Alec menciona a la Clave, Magnus no puede evitar sentir cierta decepción. La Clave es el principal problema, si hubiera sido sincera, si los que la forman tuvieran en consideración a los subterráneos, la situación no sería tan mala.

  * ¿Y cómo va eso?
  * Estamos trabajando en ello.



La decepción y la traición que sintió cuando supo que Alec le había mentido regresan en ese momento y Magnus no puede contener un bufido de desprecio mientras desvía la mirada una vez más.

Reconoce que es la primera vez que los cazadores de sombras les piden ayuda y que sea Alec el que lo haga le produce una mezcla de sentimientos, pero es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Ha tomado una decisión y va a defender a los suyos.

Permanece inmóvil mientras la reina seelie le planta cara a los cazadores de sombras, disfrutando cuando ella se niega a que los subterráneos ayuden a los nefilim a cazar a Valentine, al fin y al cabo ya han trazado un plan para detener a ese hombre y a su hijo.

Sigue a la reina y a su séquito, ignorando la mirada de Alec, que ya no es de decepción, sino de enfado, y Magnus no sabe cómo sentirse ante eso porque el cazador de sombras jamás le había mirado de esa forma.

Se siente tan trastornado tras esa mirada que no recuerda que debe volver con Raphael hasta que ya está en la calle, despidiéndose de la reina. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando recobrar fuerzas para volver a entrar al Instituto a por el vampiro, sabiendo que puede encontrarse con Alec y que ese encuentro puede ser muy duro.

Abre la puerta para regresar a por Raphael y casi choca con Izzy. La cazadora de sombras sonríe al verle y Magnus tiene que aferrarse a la madera porque esa sonrisa es tan parecida a la de su hermano que se le encoge el corazón.

  * ¡Magnus! Te estaba buscando. Raphael… –asiente y respira hondo, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le está costando permanecer ahí.
  * Iba a por él ahora mismo.



Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada y el silencio empieza a hacerse incómodo cuando Izzy da un paso al frente y pone su mano sobre su brazo.

  * Magnus, sé que ahora mismo las cosas son un poco raras, pero…
  * Izzy –detiene el discurso de la joven con un gesto de la mano–, Raphael me espera.
  * Magnus…
  * Lo siento, Izzy –y realmente lo siente porque la aprecia más allá de ser la hermana de su novio, pero en ese momento no está preparado para mantener esa conversación.



Raphael niega con la cabeza cuando le ve, pero Magnus tampoco está dispuesto a hablar de ello con el vampiro así que hace un gesto con la mano y da media vuelta, chasqueando los dedos para que su magia proteja a su amigo mientras se alejan lo suficiente del Instituto para abrir el portal que les lleve al hotel DuMort.

Decide volver al loft dando un paseo porque necesita despejarse. Han sido muchas emociones en poco tiempo y su corazón está demasiado sensible para aceptarlas. Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede ver la mirada de Alec, primero de decepción, luego de enfado, todas ellas alejadas de las que le ha dedicado durante esos meses que han estado juntos.

Abre la puerta del loft intentando alejar la tensión de sus músculos cuando sus ojos se fijan en la fotografía que hay enganchada al marco del cuadro. La coge y las imágenes de su viaje a Tokyo le asaltan, golpeándole con tanta dureza como puñetazos en la boca de su estómago.

Puede volver a sentir los aromas de esa noche, las risas y los besos que compartieron en la terraza del hotel, pero sobre todo esos minutos mientras se hacían las fotos y la sensación del fuerte cuerpo de Alec entre sus brazos. Nota cómo las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos ante tantos recuerdos, pero antes de que pueda perderse en ellos, una voz le saca de su ensimismamiento.

  * ¡Magnus!



Abrazar a Madzie le hace olvidarse durante unos segundos de su tristeza. Mientras gira con la pequeña en brazos ve a todos los brujos que han acudido a su llamada y respira hondo, sabiendo que eso es lo correcto. Ha hecho la elección correcta, aunque le duela. Su gente está por encima de sus sentimientos.

  * Hay muchos brujos juntos en un mismo lugar –dice la niña cuando la deja en el suelo.



La joven brujo no sabe hasta qué punto es extraño que haya tantos de su especie en un lugar. Ellos no son como los hombres lobo o los vampiros que se mueven en manadas o clanes, los brujos son seres muy independientes y desconfiados por naturaleza, pero todos saben que pueden confiar en los suyos cuando las cosas se ponen mal. Y la situación nunca ha sido tan mala como en esos momentos.

Tal vez debería intentar mantener a los suyos más cerca, al fin y al cabo, serán los que queden cuando todos los demás se vayan. Y cuando piensa eso, la imagen de Alec le golpea y su corazón se rompe un poco más.

Cuando Madzie se marcha saltando, se acerca a Catarina, que parece realmente cansada. Masajea sus hombros, sintiendo cómo la tensión va desapareciendo. La de su amiga, pero también la suya cuando Cat aprueba su plan para detener a Valentine.

Mientras organiza a todos los brujos para mantener las defensas que impiden que los cazadores de sombras abandonen Nueva York, Magnus no piensa en Alec, ni en el intenso dolor de su pecho, así que se encarga de supervisar cada turno hasta que Catarina le obliga a acostarse antes de quedarse sin fuerzas.

Tumbado en esa cama que tantas veces ha compartido con Alec, Magnus no deja de pensar en cada uno de los instantes que han compartido, en los muchos planes para el futuro que habían hecho y que ya no podrán ser y el dolor es aún más grande porque su corazón sigue rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos que no sabe si sabrá reunir.

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, Magnus se levanta, dispuesto a tomarse una copa, o varias, las que sean necesarias para calmar ese constante dolor. Tras beberse la segunda de un trago, sube a la azotea para comprobar cómo va el trabajo del resto de brujos. Cuando Cat le ve subir las escaleras, arruga el entrecejo, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, su gesto se suaviza y le dedica una sonrisa dulce.

  * Deberías estar durmiendo, Magnus. Necesitas descansar.
  * No podía dormir.
  * ¿Desde cuándo? –Catarina parece preocupada.
  * Desde que supe que Alec me mintió.
  * Magnus…
  * Olvídalo, Cat. No es el momento de que me compadezcas, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.
  * Si necesitas hablar… --asiente y acaricia el brazo de su amiga antes de fingir una sonrisa.
  * Lo sé. Gracias.



Permanecen en silencio, observando cómo sus amigos trabajan para mantener la protección. La noche es fresca para esa época del año, pero a Magnus le resulta gratificante sentir cómo el aire frío llena sus pulmones.

  * Intenta descansar, Magnus. Necesitaremos al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en plenas facultades si las cosas se ponen mal.



Asiente y vuelve a su dormitorio, sabiendo que no dormirá pero consciente de que Catarina tiene razón y los brujos y el resto de los subterráneos le necesitarán si las cosas no se solucionan.

Se refugia en el trabajo para evitar pensar en Alec y funciona. Tener a tantos brujos en su casa le tiene lo suficientemente ocupado para no dejar espacio en su mente para los cazadores de sombras. Lo único que le preocupa es mantener a Valentine y Jonathan en Nueva York para que su gente no corra peligro. Mientras esos dos permanezcan en la ciudad, los subterráneos estarán a salvo.

Cuando Luke y Simon llaman a su puerta para informarle de que Maia ha desaparecido, Magnus empieza a pensar que tal vez _someterse_ a la reina seelie no haya sido tan buena idea. Su temor se confirma cuando recibe una llamada de Luke para advertirle de que han rescatado a Maia y la reina ha hecho un trato con Valentine para dejarle llegar al lago Lyn.

Reúne a todos los brujos de nuevo para ponerles al día de la situación y recomendarles que huyan y busquen refugio porque ahora todas sus esperanzas están puestas en los cazadores de sombras y, seamos sinceros, no es que hayan demostrado ser muy buenos deteniendo al Círculo. Aunque en el fondo sabe que, si Valentine consigue invocar al ángel, ninguno de ellos estará a salvo.

No está preparado para ver morir a su gente, a su familia. Si Valentine se sale con la suya, todos los subterráneos desaparecerán y todo habrá sido culpa de la Clave y su maldita costumbre de menospreciarles.

Así que, cuando Alec llama a su puerta pare pedirle ayuda, Magnus no está en su mejor estado de ánimo.

Sabe que es él incluso antes de abrir la puerta, así que cuando ve la figura del cazador de sombras frente a él, echa mano de todo el enfado que ha ido acumulando desde que recibió la llamada de Luke. Primero finge no verle, es infantil y también cruel, pero cuando escucha su nombre en los labios de Alec, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral.

  * Magnus.
  * ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cazador de sombras? –escupe ese nombre como si fuera un insulto y se siente despreciable después de las veces que lo usó con cariño–.¿Se trata de los demonios?
  * Hay algo que necesitas saber... sobre la reina.
  * Bueno, si has venido a decirme que ha hecho un trato con Valentine, ya lo sé –está dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de Alec la detiene.
  * ¡Espera! Izzy ha localizado la grieta por la cual están saliendo los demonios –como siempre, los cazadores de sombras sólo recurren a él cuando necesitan ayuda.
  * Y quieres que la selle. Qué sorpresa.
  * Necesitamos un brujo que pueda sellar una tan grande.
  * Duh.
  * Los demonios no diferencian entre subterráneos, cazadores de sombras o mundanos. Los matan a todos –y aunque le moleste reconocerlo, Magnus sabe que Alec tiene razón.
  * Sellaré la grieta. Pero no por ti o los cazadores de sombras. Sino porque salvará vidas.



Apoya la espalda en la madera en cuanto cierra la puerta porque la última mirada de Alec le está quemando por dentro y no del modo en el que siempre lo ha hecho. Donde antes había amor y tristeza ahora aparece el enfado y Magnus comienza a pensar que lo que tenían se está diluyendo. Y eso le está matando porque, por mucho que se empeñe en parapetarse en el rechazo que le produce la Clave, su amor por Alexander es lo más puro que ha sentido nunca y la idea de que para Alec esté dejando de ser así le destroza incluso más que mantenerse alejado.

Cuando consigue recomponerse, se cambia y abre un portal para llegar al Instituto. Va a acabar con eso tan rápido como le sea posible para regresar a su casa y alejarse de Alec y todas esas cosas que siente y no puede ocultar cuando le tiene delante. La cordialidad con la que Izzy le recibe le hace sentir mal porque sabe que el afecto que la nefilim siente por él es real, ver a Alec hace que su corazón se rompa de nuevo.

Izzy le pone al día de lo que está ocurriendo en Alacante y las noticias no presagian nada bueno, especialmente porque ni Jace ni Clary se han puesto en contacto con nadie del Instituto para informar de la situación en el lago Lyn. Aunque intenta no hacerlo, Magnus no puede evitar mirar de reojo a Alec y tiene ganas de consolarle al ver su rostro preocupado.

  * Jace y Clary están en el lago Lyn con Valentine, quién sabe con cuántos miembros del Círculo, y sin ningún apoyo militar –sabe lo importante que es para Alec su parabatai y no puede ni imaginar lo preocupado que está por él.



Trabajar junto a los dos Lightwood le hace sentir bien, aunque sabe que no debería, pero no puede evitar pensar que hacen un buen equipo. Debería avergonzarse por echar abajo con tanta facilidad todos los muros que ha levantado para protegerse de sus sentimientos por Alec, pero le ama a pesar de todo y no puede evitarlo.

La playa en la que se ha abierto la grieta está desierta cuando llegan, no hay ni rastro de demonios ni de quién les ha invocado.

Alec parece no estar muy concentrado y eso le preocupa porque es el cazador de sombras más sensato que ha conocido en su larga vida. Intenta no pensar por qué está así porque sólo se le ocurre una razón y no quiere ser la causa.

Y entonces el nefilim hace esa pregunta que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera hecho sonreír porque su novio se preocupaba por él, pero que en esa situación saca a la superficie todas sus inseguridades.

  * ¿Estarás bien?
  * Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn –responde, orgulloso de su lugar en el Submundo, por mucho que los nefilim le desprecien.



Durante un segundo siente pánico al ver cómo el demonio sale del agujero y golpea a Izzy, pero cuando ve que está bien, se pone manos a la obra, confiando en que Alec le cubra mientras cierra la grieta.

Se concentra en su magia, una grieta así requiere de todo su esfuerzo, pero no deja de prestar atención a los sonidos por si algún demonio les ataca. Cuando escucha gritar a Alec suspira, pensando que ni siquiera eso saben hacer los cazadores de sombras, pero cuando nota el pánico en su voz se da cuenta de que Alec grita porque teme por él.

Se gira justo a tiempo de golpear al demonio y ver la cara de horror de Alec, que en cuanto ve la explosión vuelve a cargar su arco para matar a los pequeños seres demoníacos antes de que puedan atacarle.

Vuelve a centrarse en la grieta, notando cómo su magia empieza a fallar y las fuerzas le abandonan después de tanto esfuerzo, pero no va a dejarlo hasta que esté cerrada. Sus piernas dejan de sostenerle justo cuando el agujero desaparece e inmediatamente escucha a Alec gritar su nombre y luego siente su mano acariciando su espalda y su hombro.

Mentiría si dijera que ese simple contacto no le hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

  * No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente –cuando mira a Alec puede ver cómo suspira aliviado antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.



Izzy se acerca a ellos y le mira, asintiendo cuando le hace un pequeño gesto con la mano para que sepa que está bien.

  * Dadme unos minutos para que recupere las fuerzas suficientes para abrir un portal.



Alec sigue a su lado con una mano en su espalda para asegurarse de sostenerle si vuelve a tambalearse y ese gesto de absoluta preocupación que tiene siempre que alguien que quiere está en peligro.

De regreso al Instituto, Alec no deja de preguntarle si necesita algo y a Magnus cada vez le cuesta más mantener su fachada, así que opta por alejarse lo máximo posible de él, al menos no tener contacto físico le ayuda a no desmoronarse.

Y entonces le escucha gemir y al girarse le ve doblarse de dolor.

  * Alexander, ¿estás bien?



Se acerca a Alec, incapaz de mantenerse alejado mientras ve cómo su rostro se contrae por el dolor. Cuando levanta su camiseta y ve palpitar la runa, Magnus sabe que Jace está en peligro y que Alec está sufriendo el dolor de su parabatai.

Corre hacia él en cuanto le ve caer al suelo y le sostiene mientras Alec grita de dolor y se retuerce. Se siente impotente porque no sabe qué hacer para ayudarle y odia verle sufrir. Y de repente todo cesa y Alec abre los ojos, todo tristeza en su mirada.

  * No le siento. Está muerto –la runa de parabatai desaparece ante sus ojos.



No hay lágrimas, son cazadores de sombras y siguen teniendo una misión que llevar a cabo.

Ayuda a Alec a ponerse en pie y le mira a los ojos. No recuerda haber visto tanta tristeza en esos preciosos ojos verdosos. Tampoco tanta determinación.

  * Tenemos que llegar al lago Lyn. Valentine no puede invocar al ángel o el submundo… --Alec no termina la frase, tampoco hace falta, sólo mira a Magnus y aprieta su brazo.



Puede que Alec haya cometido errores, pero en esos momentos Magnus no tiene argumentos para seguir enfadado con él. Está anteponiendo el bienestar de los subterráneos a su propio dolor, a la pérdida de su parabatai y parte de su ser.

  * Abriré un portal –Alec asiente y luego abraza a su hermana con fuerza--. Avisadme cuando estéis listos –comienza a alejarse, dispuesto a darles a los Lightwood unos minutos para reponerse de su pérdida.
  * No –es Izzy la que responde y Alec asiente--. Tenemos que ir a Alacante, Clary puede estar en peligro y debemos impedir que Valentine invoque al ángel.



Magnus mira a Izzy, sus ojos llorosos fijos en su hermano, y luego observa a Alec. Quien no le conozca bien no notaría todo el dolor que refleja su cara, pero el brujo le conoce muy bien, ama ese rostro y puede ver el sufrimiento en cada gesto.

  * Vamos allá.



En cuanto atraviesan el portal ven que es demasiado tarde. Magnus pone una mano en el hombro de Izzy para detenerla.

  * Llegamos demasiado tarde –Izzy parece desolada.
  * Ha invocado al ángel.
  * Magnus, tienes que ponerte a salvo –la preocupación de Alec le conmueve, pero hace mucho tiempo que su propia seguridad dejó de preocuparle, pero Magnus es consciente de la cantidad de vidas que hay en juego.
  * Tenemos que encontrar a Jace y Clary.



Cuando mira a Alec puede ver la preocupación en sus ojos, pero el nefilim asiente, sabiendo que su ayuda puede ser necesaria para detener a Valentine antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Alec le adelanta inmediatamente, abriendo la marcha y dispuesto a matar o morir con tal de que Magnus e Izzy tengan una oportunidad de detener a Valentine. Corren por el bosque en dirección al lago, observando cómo la luz aumenta y disminuye antes de desaparecer totalmente. Alec se detiene y se gira para mirarle y Magnus sabe que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvarle, pero no ocurre nada, así que, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, los tres reemprenden la carrera.

Al llegar al lago ven a Jace y Clary besándose juntos al cuerpo inerte de Valentine. No hay ni rastro del ángel.

  * ¿Estáis bien? –Alec parece sorprendido.
  * De hecho, más que bien –Izzy parece feliz.
  * Jace… creía que estabas muerto. Nuestra runa... desapareció –no recuerda haber visto a Alec tan contrariado.
  * Mírala ahora –y cuando Alec se levanta la camiseta de nuevo, la runa ha vuelto.
  * ¿Cómo?
  * No lo sé –Jace también parece contrariado.
  * Se ha acabado.
  * Sí.



Magnus no puede evitar sentirse feliz por Alec cuando le ve abrazar a su parabatai. Sabe lo importante que es Jace para él y lo mucho que le quiere. Ve a Izzy observando a sus hermanos y su felicidad es contagiosa, así que la abraza y deja que las lágrimas de la joven empapen su camiseta.

Antes de volver a Nueva York, Clary llama a Luke y a Simon para contarles que Valentine está muerto y los subterráneos están a salvo. Magnus le envía un mensaje a Raphael para advertirle de que el peligro ha pasado.

Abre un portal para llevar a todos al Instituto, pero ni siquiera se acerca al edificio. Es un momento privado que los cazadores de sombras deben vivir en privado y él ya no está invitado a compartir esa intimidad. No ahora que su relación con Alec se ha terminado.

  * ¡Magnus! –la alegre voz de Clary le hace detenerse antes de abrir otro portal para ir a su loft–. Luke ha preparado una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el Hunter Moon.



A Magnus siempre le han gustado las fiestas, pero en ese momento le gustaría encerrarse en el loft y olvidarse de todo el mundo. Alec ni siquiera ha intentado detenerle y, por primera vez desde que le conoció, se ha sentido excluido. Lleva días intentando alejar al cazador de sombras de su vida y puede que tal vez lo haya conseguido.

Y se siente realmente destrozado ante esa perspectiva.

La idea de que Alec haya decidido rendirse y dar por terminada definitivamente su relación es más dolorosa de lo que nunca imaginó, ahora que parece tan real.

Se siente agotado tras el gran esfuerzo realizado para cerrar la grieta pero también por todos los acontecimientos del día, así que decide tomar un baño caliente, pero está demasiado triste para disfrutar de la espuma y la tranquilidad. Se envuelve con su albornoz más esponjoso y chasquea los dedos, haciendo aparecer un par de filetes sobre la mesa y un buen cocktail.

Se arregla con meticulosidad, pero no hay en Magnus nada de la expectación con la que suele prepararse para una fiesta. No espera nada de esa reunión entre los cazadores de sombras y los subterráneos, desde luego nada de diversión para él.

Cuando llega al local los nefilim ya están allí, pero aprovecha que están hablando con Luke para atravesar el local y situarse al fondo, lo más lejos posible de Alec y su desbordante belleza. Pide otro cocktail y se apoya en una columna, observando cómo Luke brinda por todos y descorcha otra botella de champagne.

Observa a Alec sonreír y esa sonrisa podría iluminar hasta la noche más oscura. La echa tanto de menos que tiene que apartar la mirada o no responde de sus actos. Se acerca a la barra y pide otra copa que apura de un trago antes de pedir que se la rellenen. Vuelve a su lugar, apoyado en esa columna, lejos del cazador de sombras y de todos los recuerdos que su presencia hace revivir.

Está perdido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos y su dolor cuando nota la presencia de Alec a su lado.

  * Hey –le mira de reojo y nota cómo se le forma un nudo en la garganta.
  * Hey.
  * Parece que has recuperado tu energía –el tono de voz del nefilim, suave y bajo, le hace estremecerse.
  * Mi remedio casero después de usar tanta magia es un baño caliente, ocho filetes poco hechos y... un montón de estos –levanta la copa y le da otro sorbo–. ¿Alguna señal de los demonios?
  * Los sensores están despejados de demonios espectrales. Es de lo más extraño –le observa mientras habla y le parece el hombre más hermoso que ha visto nunca–. Es como si... hubieran desaparecido en el aire.



Y mientras Alec habla, Magnus piensa que tal vez sea la última vez que pueda mantener una conversación con él, al menos de ese modo y le invade una enorme añoranza.

  * Bueno, entonces podemos aprovechar este momento. Para celebrarlo.



Levanta la copa y la sostiene en el aire hasta que Alec choca su botellín de cerveza con ella a modo de brindis y le da un sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo ve que el cazador de sombras no bebe y el corazón empieza a latirle más deprisa. Ha estado evitándole desde que llegó al bar temiendo eso, pero ahora parece inevitable.

  * ¿Podemos hablar?



Siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y asiente.

  * Sí.



Mientras Alec camina hacia la salida trasera, Magnus suspira y apura su copa antes de seguirle. Sabe que el nefilim va a poner fin a su relación, no puede culparle después de todo lo que ha pasado esos últimos días. Se ha esforzado mucho por demostrarle desprecio y parecer poco receptivo a cualquier disculpa de las muchas que le ha dado.

Va a obtener lo que estaba buscando.

De pie, en mitad de ese callejón, Alec parece una torre infranqueable y Magnus tiene que detenerse para hacerse a la idea de que todo va a terminar en unos segundos. Y el brujo no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir a eso.

Camina pero se detiene a suficiente distancia para que la cercanía no sea dolorosa. Intenta fingir despreocupación y hasta sonríe, aunque cree que ha quedado más como una mueca.

  * Magnus, lo siento.
  * No te disculpes –se siente mal haciendo que Alec se disculpe otra vez por algo que él sabe que no hizo para lastimarle.
  * No, debería haberte dicho lo de la Espada Mortal.
  * Es agua pasada –se abraza, como si así pudiera mantenerse de una pieza cuando llegue el golpe.



Alec se mantiene en silencio unos segundos y mira hacia el suelo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas y el brujo siente como si estuvieran abriéndole el pecho y vaciándolo. El dolor se vuelve más intenso y Magnus cree que no va a poder sobreponerse a eso, que cuando el nefilim le deje, volverá a hundirse en la oscuridad y no está seguro de que esta vez pueda salir de ella.

  * Magnus, desde nuestra... pelea, yo… –Magnus cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza, sabe que ha llegado el momento de que Alec le eche en cara lo imbécil que ha sido– no puedo... no puedo centrarme.
  * Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en ti –decide ser sincero, Alec se merece saber que, a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho en los últimos días, le ha querido más de lo que ha querido a nadie.
  * Magnus –Alec da un paso al frente, aproximándose un poco a él–, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti.



Y por primera vez desde que han salido a ese callejón, Magnus le mira directamente a los ojos. Y ahí está. La absoluta y arrolladora sinceridad que siempre ha caracterizado a Alec Lightwood, más abrumadoramente expuesta que nunca mientras le devuelve la mirada y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

  * Pensé que tenía que elegir, entre el Submundo y tú... –no puede evitar sonreír porque de repente todo parece menos oscuro y deprimente– pero no es así –da un pequeño paso al frente–. Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez... que las relaciones llevan esfuerzo –imita la voz de Alec y el nefilim sonríe y se le iluminan los ojos.
  * Sí. Bueno, eso fue un eufemismo.



Se ríe por primera vez desde que descubrió que Alec le había ocultado que la Clave había mentido sobre la Espada Mortal.

  * ¿Sabes lo que no es un eufemismo? –da otro paso, acercándose a Alec.



Alec avanza un poco hasta que están solo a unos centímetros y cuando la mano del cazador de sombras toca su brazo, todo su cuerpo se estremece y siente cómo el calor se extiende por sus músculos.

Nada comparable a sentir de nuevo los labios de Alec sobre los suyos.

Acaricia su brazo y se aproxima más a su cuerpo, incapaz de resistirse a la familiaridad de ese beso. Cuando rompen el contacto, Magnus permanece un instante con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la felicidad de volver a estar con el hombre que ama.

  * Me... gustan las fiestas, pero... ¿qué me dices si nos vamos de aquí?
  * Sí –Alec asiente y sonríe.



Caminan abrazados hasta el comienzo del callejón y durante esos segundos Magnus es incapaz de dejar de sonreír, sintiéndose feliz y completo de nuevo ahora que tiene a Alec a su lado.


	2. I don't think I can live without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sufre las consecuencias de haber mentido a Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Alec desde el final del 2x18 al 2x20.

No puede contener las lágrimas cuando ve a Magnus alejarse sabiendo que es una despedida. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran tras el brujo, Alec tiene que apoyarse en la pared porque las piernas apenas le sostienen. El corazón le late muy despacio, como si le costase bombear, y apenas puede pensar porque el dolor lo eclipsa todo.

Ese dolor es diferente a cualquier otro que haya sentido, viene desde dentro y le desgarra. Ni los duros entrenamientos ni el adiestramiento de los cazadores de sombras le han preparado para sentir cómo su corazón se rompe. Ni siquiera cuando Jace estuvo perdido y notaba su ausencia el sufrimiento se asemejó a eso.

Huye de los ojos curiosos y se refugia en la azotea, ahora que sabe que Max está bien y que su vida no corre peligro, se permite dejar que el dolor le venza y, protegido por la oscuridad de la noche, Alec rompe a llorar como un niño.

Sabe que ha cometido un error, que debió decirle a Magnus que la Clave no tenía la Espada Mortal y buscar juntos una solución, pero siguió el consejo de su padre, desoyendo todos sus instintos, y se lo ocultó. Y la consecuencia es que su novio ya no confía en él.

Debió haberlo previsto. Conoce a Magnus muy bien y nadie mejor que él sabe cuánto le ha costado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn confiar en los cazadores de sombra después de siglos de desconfianza. Y ahora todo se ha venido abajo.

Cuando su hermana regresaba llorando tras alguna ruptura o Jace parecía decaído tras una discusión con Clary, Alec siempre pensó que exageraban un poco, pero ahora que él mismo está sufriendo, les entiende. Si la situación no fuera tan extrema, no tendría fuerzas ni para levantarse, pero la vida de muchas personas depende de que los cazadores de sombras hagan bien su trabajo.

La vida de Magnus depende de que sean capaces de detener a Valentine y a Jonathan.

Después de unos minutos en los que Alec se permite romperse y deja aflorar todo el dolor que le destroza por dentro, vuelve a la habitación en la que se recupera Max. Izzy le interroga con la mirada, pero no pronuncia palabra cuando él niega con la cabeza.

  * ¿Podrías preparar el traslado de Max a Idris? –su padre parece cansado, pero feliz.
  * Por supuesto. Si el hermano Enoch y los médicos no tienen inconveniente, mañana mismo estaréis allí.



Max duerme, así que se despide de sus padres, que se disponen a pasar la noche con su hijo pequeño, y sale de la habitación. No le sorprende que Izzy le siga y le impida continuar andando cogiendo su muñeca.

  * Alec…
  * No quiero hablar de ello, Izzy.
  * Sólo quiero que sepas que, cuando quieras hablar, estaré aquí –su hermana pequeña parece preocupada, así que se obliga a sonreír mientras asiente.
  * Gracias.



Se encierra en el despacho, preparando el traslado de Max y comprobando cada informe que ha llegado a su mesa. Puede que en alguno de ellos haya algo que les diga cuál es el siguiente paso de Valentine y cómo detenerle. Sólo el trabajo mantiene el dolor a raya. El trabajo y la necesidad imperiosa de mantener a salvo a Magnus.

Alec se refugia en el trabajo y de eso no le falta ya que el Instituto es un hervidero de gente buscando cualquier rastro de Valentine y Jonathan. Cualquier ataque demoníaco pone en alerta a todos a la espera de que sea una maniobra de los hombres del Círculo.

Con el verdadero Sebastian asesinado y ni rastro de sus enemigos, Alec empieza a pensar que necesitan un buen plan si no quieren lamentar la muerte de todos los subterráneos. Tras la conversación con Imogen Herondale, una idea se abre paso en su cabeza, es la única opción si quieren tener éxito en esa misión.

  * Necesitamos pedir ayuda.
  * ¿A quién, Alec?
  * A todos.



Envía un mensaje a Luke, Raphael, Meliorn y Magnus, aunque no espera respuesta del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, al menos cree que acudirá a la reunión. Necesitará que él le apoye si alguno de los otros líderes tiene reticencias a prestarles ayuda.

Es ridículo, pero el resto del día está nervioso, pensando en Magnus y si ese encuentro podrá limar asperezas. Tiene esperanzas de que puedan encontrar el camino de regreso… hasta que Izzy le informa de que en lugar de Meliorn la propia reina seelie ha acudido a la reunión. Esa mujer no es de fiar y sabe, por lo que ha escuchado de ella, que no estará de su parte.

Se reúne con Izzy, Clary y Jace en la puerta de su despacho y todos juntos acuden a la sala de reuniones que han preparado para recibir a sus invitados. Alec cierra la marcha y no puede evitar contener la respiración a medida que se acercan. Le sorprende ver a Magnus y a Luke de pie, no tanto ver a la reina presidiendo la mesa con su aire de superioridad.

Que Clary y Jace se comporten de ese modo no presagia nada bueno, pero no puede culparles. Su parabatai le contó su pequeño juego cuando acudieron al reino seelie y entiende que los dos estén enfadados, pero es el ser más poderoso del Submundo y deben intentar tenerlo de su parte.

  * El Instituto ha convocado una reunión de emergencia del consejo del Submundo. Hablo en nombre del Submundo.



Tarda un segundo en comprender las implicaciones de esa frase, por eso necesita estar totalmente seguro de que lo que dice la reina no es uno de sus juegos.

  * ¿Magnus, es eso cierto?



Y Magnus desvía la mirada, como si no le interesara o Alec fuera demasiado insignificante para molestarse en contestar. En ese momento su corazón vuelve a romperse en mil pedazos y todas las esperanzas de solucionar las cosas con el brujo desaparecen.

También las esperanzas de que los subterráneos les ayuden a localizar a Valentine se desvanecen. Si la reina seelie habla en nombre de todos ellos, sabe cuál será la respuesta a su petición. Y no se equivoca. Aun así no se rinde, debe agotar todas las opciones antes de darse por vencido.

  * ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?



Mientras la reina formula esa pregunta, Alec ve la oportunidad de convencerla a ella, pero también a Magnus, porque necesita desesperadamente que él sepa cuánto lamenta haberle ocultado lo de la Espada Mortal.

  * Entiendo porque duda de mis intenciones después de lo que pasó con la Espada Mortal. Y por eso, lo siento –mira directamente a Magnus porque necesita que él sepa que esa disculpa es para él–. Pero fundé este consejo para que haya más transparencia entre el Submundo y la Clave.
  * ¿Y cómo va eso?
  * Estamos trabajando en ello.



Ve el gesto de hastío de Magnus y sabe que su discurso no ha tenido los efectos deseados y que las pocas oportunidades de conseguir algo bueno de esa reunión han desaparecido.

  * No podemos hacer esto solos. Valentine es una amenaza para todos nosotros.
  * La respuesta, cazadores de sombras... es no –la reina mira a Magnus y comienza a andar–. Vamos.



Mientras les ve alejarse no puede evitar que toda su decepción y todo el enfado que está sintiendo salgan a la superficie. Clava la mirada en Magnus mientras se aleja siguiendo a la reina seelie, pero el brujo ni siquiera se digna a devolverle la mirada.

Intenta mantener ese enfado, esa rabia, esa decepción y ese dolor bajo control mientras hablan con Luke, ahora mismo es el único aliado que les queda en el consejo, porque se niega a depositar su confianza en Raphael, aunque reconoce que últimamente está haciendo méritos para que le perdone por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

Pone a todos los cazadores de sombras en alerta, ahora que están solos, necesita que todos sus hombres y mujeres estén más preparados que nunca. Todo parece bajo control hasta que Izzy le llama para informarle de que Rufus ha intentado abrir un portal para Valentine. Eso solo puede significar que ya saben cuál es el verdadero Espejo Mortal.

La situación no hace más que empeorar cuando Jace le cuenta que Luke les ha informado de que los brujos han creado un escudo protector sobre Nueva York que impide el paso de los nefilim.

Intenta no pensar en su dolor mientras Clary y Jace hacen lo que quiera que estén haciendo, pero no puede evitarlo porque Magnus ha puesto a todos los cazadores de sombras en peligro y ni siquiera se ha dignado a advertirles de ello. Podrían haber muerto y al brujo parece no importarle.

Por suerte, la idea de Clary da resultado y tienen un lugar en el que buscar a Jonathan. Los cuatro se preparan para la batalla mientras el resto del Instituto sigue buscando cualquier otro indicio por la ciudad. Es justo lo que necesita para no seguir pensando que, al que ha sido su novio hasta hace unos días, le importa muy poco si vive o muere.

No le sorprende que el portal que ha abierto Clary les lleve a un cementerio, está seguro de que Valentine se ha hecho con las armas que guardan en tierra sagrada, así que saben que cuando den con ellos, estarán bien armados. Tienen que estar bien preparados para lo que se les avecina.

No es que últimamente preste mucha atención a la vida sentimental de Jace, bastante tiene con la suya, pero no le pasa desapercibido que su parabatai prefiera luchar con él que con Clary.

  * Gracias por no preguntar nada sobre Clary.
  * Supuse que me lo contarías cuando estuvieras listo.



Lo que no dice, aunque no puede evitar pensarlo, es que está demasiado ocupado lidiando con su dolor porque Magnus ni siquiera le mira como para preocuparse por su relación, o lo que sea que tenga, con Clary. No es algo de lo que quiera hablar con Jace, por mucho que sea su parabatai.

Los renegados llegan por todas partes y antes de que pueda darse cuenta o avisar a Jace, Jonathan ha capturado a su parabatai y él se ve solo en ese maldito mausoleo deshaciéndose de todos esos seres. Se obliga a dejar de pensar en su dolor y la vida sentimental de Jace o no saldrán de ésa con vida.

Usando las espadas consigue matar a todos los que les atacaban y corre hacia el mausoleo en el que están Izzy y Clary, justo a tiempo de evitar que dos renegados las ataquen. Abraza a su hermana cuando llega hasta ella, pero antes de que puedan ir a rescatar a Jace, otros renegados les cortan el paso.

Desde luego no está pensando mucho en Magnus en esos momentos.

Para cuando Clary y él llegan hasta el puente, Jace e Izzy ya se han encargado de Jonathan. Le ve caer al agua, herido de muerte, y siente cierto alivio. Al menos ahora sólo deben preocuparse por Valentine.

En cuanto llega al Instituto llama a Luke para darle las buenas noticias y asegurarse de que los hombres lobo siguen buscando a Valentine. Que ahora esté solo puede hacerlo incluso más peligroso de lo que ya es, al fin y al cabo es el que quiere acabar con los subterráneos.

Su posición como jefe del Instituto de Nueva York y su compromiso personal por conseguir mejorar las relaciones entre los subterráneos y la Clave le obligan a contactar con el resto de los líderes, incluso en ese momento en que no atraviesan su mejor momento. Tan solo unos días antes habría mandado un mensaje a Raphael y corrido al loft para darle las noticias a Magnus en persona, esa noche se sienta a su mesa y redacta tres notas impersonales destinadas al líder del clan de vampiros, a la reina seelie y al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Mandar el de Magnus es una de las cosas más difíciles que ha tenido que hacer en su vida.

Cuando lo hace, cierra los ojos y suspira, maldiciendo sus decisiones y las equivocaciones que les han llevado a esa situación. Está perdiendo al hombre que ama por una omisión y todo su mundo se está desmoronando.

La búsqueda de Valentine y Jonathan, la lucha, las carreras y las reuniones le han mantenido ocupado y sin tiempo para preocuparse demasiado por su dolor, pero en la calma de la noche, con los cazadores de sombras a su cargo celebrando una pequeña victoria pero alertas al peligro, Alec no puede evitar sufrir por lo que está pasando.

Hace tan solo un par de días podía refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que ama para buscar algo de paz, ahora ese mismo hombre ni siquiera le mira y le desprecia y Alec cada vez tiene menos esperanzas de que las cosas puedan solucionarse.

Y a pesar de que sabe que es su culpa, a Alec le cuesta entender cómo todo el amor que Magnus sentía por él se ha convertido en eso, indiferencia y desprecio, cuando él apenas puede seguir adelante. Le cuesta pensar en algo que no sea Magnus, todo lo que hace tiene como finalidad intentar hacer que le perdone o salvarle del peligro que supone Valentine, por no hablar de que sobreponerse al dolor le cuesta casi todas sus fuerzas cada segundo del día.

Después de pasar varias horas dando vueltas en la cama intentado conciliar el sueño sin éxito, Alec se levanta y vuelve a su despacho, dispuesto a mantener su mente ocupada con algo productivo en lugar de regodearse en su dolor.

Para cuando su hermana entra en el despacho con su desayuno, Alec ya lleva horas trabajando, trazando un plan para detener a Valentine en el lago Lyn. Aunque desgraciadamente, todo depende de que las tropas de Malachi se movilicen y hagan bien su trabajo. Al nuevo jefe del Instituto de Nueva York no le gusta lo más mínimo dejar un tema tan importante en manos ajenas.

  * ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –Izzy parece preocupada.
  * No podía dormir –aparta la tablet y mira a su hermana, forzando una sonrisa cuando deja la bandeja sobre su mesa.
  * El café está muy cargado, lo vas a necesitar. ¿Alguna novedad?
  * Sigo esperando que la Inquisidora se ponga en contacto conmigo –le da un sorbo a su café y arruga un poco el entrecejo, está realmente fuerte–. No me gusta.



Izzy se siente en el borde de su mesa y asiente. Desde que descubrieron que Jonathan les había engañado haciéndose pasar por Sebastian, su hermana se había volcado en su búsqueda, ahora que ya no es una preocupación, parece dispuesta a poner el mismo empeño en acabar con Valentine.

  * Me alegro de que Max esté en Idris. No me gustaría tenerle aquí en estas circunstancias –Alec entiende el miedo de su hermana–. Será un buen cazador de sombras, pero la obediencia no es uno de sus fuertes e intentaría seguirnos en las misiones.
  * No fue tu culpa, Izzy. No puedes sentirte responsable de lo que hizo Jonathan. Nos utilizó a todos. Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, Jace se encargó de que pagara por todo lo que nos había hecho.
  * Pateamos su culo de vuelta al infierno –Izzy le dedica una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes de levantarse–. Voy a ver si hay alguna novedad, hermanito –la joven sale del despacho contoneándose como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.



La sonrisa se le escapa viendo a su hermana alejarse, con su melena ondeando a su espalda mientras hace equilibrios sobre sus altísimos tacones. Sigue a Izzy por los pasillos hasta el centro de mando para descubrir que no han encontrado el rastro de Valentine.

  * ¿Alguna novedad? –pregunta Izzy cuando Clary y Jace se acercan a ellos.
  * Hemos intentado rastrearle juntos, igual que hicimos con Jonathan –Clary tiene mal aspecto, no puede culparla teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando–, pero por algún motivo no funciona.
  * Los escudos de Magnus están activos –Alec no puede evitar suspirar al escuchar el nombre del brujo, aún sigue sin entender cómo Magnus pudo activar la protección sin avisarles–, Valentine todavía debe estar en la cuidad.
  * Gracias al ángel por Magnus y los brujos –Alec no puede creer que Izzy esté diciendo eso.
  * No levantaron los escudos por nosotros –Izzy casi pone los ojos en blanco al escucharle y le ignora.
  * Los equipos están bloqueando cada manzana de toda la ciudad. Lo encontraremos.



No puede evitar sentir algo de envidia cuando ve a Clary tocando la mano de Jace de reojo mientras sigue comprobando con Izzy que no hay nada extraño en el radar.

Cuando la alarma aérea suena en el Instituto, Alec se siente un poco aliviado, una misión es justo lo que necesita para sacarle de ese aturdimiento en el que está sumido desde hace días. Puede que no sea Valentine, pero matar un demonio nunca está de más.

Con las protecciones levantadas por los brujos, los cazadores de sombras no pueden usar los portales para trasladarse así que llegan a la carrera al lugar en el que ha sido visto el demonio tras usar la runa de velocidad.

Se detienen en un cruce de calles, aunque el demonio tarda unos segundos en dejarse ver y cuando lo hace, a Alec se le acelera el corazón. No ha visto nada parecido en toda su vida.

Se mueven al unísono, como el equipo que son, en busca de ese demonio volador. Con el arco en posición, Alec siente la adrenalina de la batalla fluyendo por sus venas, relegando todo lo demás a un segundo plano. Falla el primer tiro, pero sabe que sólo él puede acabar con ese ser halado, así que coloca otra flecha y espera, ignorando el nerviosismo de sus compañeros.

  * Relajaos, lo tengo.



Lo que no espera es que los trozos de esa cosa cobren vida y se escapen. No sabe de dónde ha salido ese demonio, pero espera que no haya muchos más, los cazadores de sombras no tienen tiempo que perder con Valentine a punto de destruir el Submundo. Las cosas no hacen más que empeorar después de que Clary hable con Luke y le informe de lo que ha descubierto.

  * Valentine está de camino a Idris –nota cómo el enfado y el miedo empiezan a crecer en su interior.
  * ¿Qué?
  * ¿Cómo? –su hermana parece tan enfadada como él.
  * Ha hecho un trato con la reina seelie. Luke advirtió a todos los demás líderes del Submundo.



Tienen que impedir como sea que Valentine llegue al lago Lyn y dejar la protección del Espejo Mortal en manos de Malachi no le deja muy satisfecho, nadie puede estar seguro de cuántos miembros del Círculo han viajado con ese hombre y con cuántos aliados cuenta en Idris. Pero está atrapado en Nueva York, incluso si los brujos no hubieran activado las protecciones, con esos demonios sueltos por la ciudad, no podría irse.

La oferta de Clary de abrir un portal hasta Idris para que ella y Jace pongan a Malachi al tanto de la situación le parece la mejor opción, mientras tanto, él e Izzy pueden quedarse para proteger la ciudad de los demonios.

Para cuando llegan al Instituto, la alarma aérea es una constante. Más de cincuenta demonios sobrevuelan Nueva York aunque ninguno ha atacado, pero Izzy tiene razón, deben encontrar la grieta por la que han salido y sellarla, pero sólo se le ocurre una forma de hacerlo y no cree que sea una buena idea.

  * Necesitaremos un brujo para eso.
  * No a cualquier brujo. El más poderoso de Nueva York –y ahí está Izzy, poniendo en palabras sus temores.
  * Magnus no está interesado en ayudar a los cazadores de sombras –esas palabras se le atragantan porque nunca pensó que su novio no querría ayudarle en una situación como ésa–. Lo dijo él mismo.
  * Todavía piensa que la reina seelie está de su lado. Necesita saber que ha hecho un trato con Valentine.
  * Bueno, no de mí –nota cómo el enfado y la tristeza crecen en su interior–. No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.
  * No hagas esto personal, Alec.
  * ¡No lo hago! –pero en el fondo sabe que sí es personal porque su novio, el hombre del que está locamente enamorado le ha rechazado y duele demasiado.
  * Si no se lo pides tú, yo lo haré.



Mientras ve cómo su hermana se aleja, es consciente de que Izzy le está manipulando, pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso en ese momento, no puede perder la oportunidad de ver a Magnus e intentar solucionarlo, aunque sabe que será difícil.

  * Izzy, espera.



Esta vez no usa la runa de velocidad porque necesita el tiempo que tarda en llegar al loft de Magnus para pensar, para buscar la forma de ponerle de su parte, de hacerle entender que lo lamenta y que le necesita de todas las maneras posibles. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren en el ático, Alec nota cómo su respiración se acelera al recordar cuántas veces ha hecho ese mismo camino sabiendo que el brujo le esperaba y le recibiría con una sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente un par de veces antes de atreverse a llamar.

Ahora no será bienvenido.

La puerta se abre y se le atasca la respiración en la garganta al ver a Magnus, que mira a ambos lados y finge no verle antes de intentar cerrar la puerta. Si la situación no fuera tan grave, se reiría por lo infantil que es ese gesto.

  * Magnus –su voz suena cansada.
  * ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cazador de sombras? ¿Se trata de los demonios?



Se había preparado para que Magnus no le llamara Alexander, de esa forma que a Alec le pone la piel de gallina, pero no esperaba ese _cazador de sombras_ dicho con desprecio. El corazón se le detiene durante unos segundos mientras nota cómo se le agolpan las lágrimas en los ojos, pero no va a dejar que salgan, no delante de Magnus. Así que suspira antes de continuar hablando.

  * Hay algo que necesitas saber... sobre la reina.
  * Bueno, si has venido a decirme que ha hecho un trato con Valentine, ya lo sé –Magnus vuelve a intentar cerrar la puerta y tiene que impedirlo poniendo la mano en la madera.
  * ¡Espera! –Magnus casi no le mira y cuando lo hace, su gesto de desdén le rompe el corazón de nuevo–. Izzy ha localizado la grieta por la cual están saliendo los demonios.
  * Y quieres que la selle. Qué sorpresa.



Le cuesta mantenerle la mirada, estar en esa puerta sin que Magnus le permita entrar le está destrozando, sobre todo porque no es capaz de detectar ni una pizca de amor o cariño en las palabras del hombre con el que ha compartido los últimos meses de su vida. El hombre con el que llegó a pensar que compartiría el resto de su existencia.

  * Necesitamos un brujo que pueda sellar una tan grande.
  * Los demonios no diferencian entre subterráneos, cazadores de sombras o mundanos. Los matan a todos –sabe que le ha convencido cuando Magnus le mira, es solo un segundo, pero ve en su mirada que sabe que tiene razón.
  * Sellaré la grieta. Pero no por ti o los cazadores de sombras. Sino porque salvará vidas.



Se miran a los ojos durante un par de segundos, los más cortos y a la vez más largos de su vida. Y cuando Magnus cierra la puerta frente a él sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Alec tiene ganas de romper algo, de liarse a puñetazos contra las paredes y hacer añicos cada maldita lámpara de ese pasillo.

Lo que hace en realidad es apoyarse en la pared y dejarse caer hasta estar sentado en el suelo, sollozando como un niño porque, por primera vez desde que Magnus fue al Instituto a preguntarle por la Espada Mortal, Alec es consciente de que le ha perdido y que seguramente nunca podrá recuperarle.

Y Alec no está preparado para decirle adiós, no cuando le sigue amando tanto como lo hace.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa allí, sintiendo cómo si le desgarraran desde dentro, abriéndole en canal y dejándole expuesto y vulnerable. Jamás se había sentido así, como si todo su cuerpo fuera una herida abierta que duele hasta cuando el aire le roza.

Cuando finalmente reúne las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, usa su runa de invisibilidad para caminar por las calles de Nueva York sin que los mundanos le vean y le molesten, no está de humor para las miradas suspicaces. En cuanto llega al Instituto se encierra en su despacho, no sin antes advertirle a Izzy de que Magnus está en camino y le avise cuando llegue.

Puede que verle le destroce aún más, pero es el jefe del Instituto de Nueva York y no va a dejar que un corazón roto le impida hacer bien su trabajo.

Un mensaje en el móvil le advierte de que Magnus ya está en el Instituto. Se levanta con un suspiro y camina a paso rápido hacia el hall donde ve a Izzy recibiendo al brujo. Esa chaqueta gris le sienta muy bien y Alec tiene que respirar hondo antes de ocultar sus emociones.

Camina tras Izzy mientras su hermana explica las últimas informaciones recibidas de Alacante. Magnus está a su altura, pero Alec se asegura de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él sin resultar abiertamente descortés.

A pesar de saber las novedades de boca de Imogen, a Alec le sigue preocupando que Clary y Jace estén en el lago Lyn sin apoyo rodeados de los hombres de Valentine. Tienen que ayudarles cuanto antes o será demasiado tarde y todos los subterráneos morirán. Y puede que haya perdido a Magnus como novio, pero no va a perderle. No así.

No puede evitar quedarse atontado escuchando hablar a Magnus sobre los demonios. Siempre le ha sorprendido los conocimientos demoníacos del brujo y esa vez no es diferente.

Con las barreras de protección desactivadas, Magnus abre un portal que les lleva a la playa en la que Izzy ha situado la grieta por la que han salido los demonios que sobrevuelan Nueva York. El lugar está desierto, pero el gran agujero en el suelo deja claro que su hermana ha acertado.

  * ¿Qué es eso? –se siente ridículo en cuanto hace la pregunta, no hay que ser un genio para saber que es sangre, pero tener tan cerca a Magnus le está volviendo loco y no puede dejar de pensar en él.



La grieta es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado y de repente nota la preocupación creciendo en su interior. Magnus es el brujo más poderoso de Nueva York, pero teme que sea demasiado incluso para él.

  * ¿Estarás bien?
  * Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn –nota cierto resquemor en el tono de voz de Magnus y el gesto que ve en su rostro lo corrobora.



Magnus despliega su magia para comenzar a cerrar la grieta, justo cuando un demonio comienza a ascender por la chimenea y, al salir, golpea a Izzy. El miedo se apodera de él al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo, ni siquiera oír cómo le dice que está bien y que vaya a por el demonio, deja de sentir esa sensación presionándole el pecho. Sólo Magnus pidiéndole que le cubra le saca de su estado.

Corre en busca del demonio y prepara su arco para disparar, pero esta vez falla el tiro. Frente a frente con el demonio, Alec ve cómo ese ser mira a Magnus y, recordando las palabras del brujo (demonios tenaces, notablemente inteligentes y capaces de crear una carnicería), el cazador de sombras siente pánico.

Si le pasa algo a Magnus…

Alec corre en dirección al brujo, gritando su nombre para avisarle, notando cómo los ataques hacen saltar piedras y fuego a su alrededor. Tiene que conseguir que se mueva y se ponga a cubierto antes de que el demonio le ataque. Pero Magnus permanece frente a la grieta, usando su magia, sin inmutarse, hasta que, cuando está a pocos metros de él, se gira y lanza uno de sus rayos para deshacerse de ese ser.

En cuanto ve caer los restos del demonio al suelo, carga su arco y dispara a las bestias que corren para alejarse. Izzy se une a la batalla justo para deshacerse del último.

Cuando se gira para mirar a su hermana, ve a Magnus tambalearse y caer al suelo. Corre hacia él, gritando su nombre, mientras nota cómo la preocupación vuelve a apoderarse de él. Ni siquiera lo piensa cuando pone su mano en la espalda del brujo y la acaricia hasta llegar al hombro.

  * No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente –siente tanto alivio al ver la reacción de Magnus que se le escapa un leve suspiro.



Magnus le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Izzy cuando ésta se acerca para comprobar que está bien.

  * Dadme unos minutos para que recupere las fuerzas suficientes para abrir un portal.



Permanece a su lado mientras se recupera, incapaz de apartar la mano de su espalda, aprovechando que Magnus no parece rechazar el contacto. Es la única forma que tiene de transmitirle su preocupación.

Se mantiene a su lado mientras atraviesan el portal porque parece aún muy débil y no deja de preguntarle si se encuentra bien o si necesita algo, pero Magnus cada vez se aleja más de él, manteniéndose en la otra punta de la estancia mientras planean cómo llegar a Alacante y se preguntan qué ha pasado con los demonios que sobrevolaban la ciudad.

Y entonces un dolor punzante le atraviesa, haciéndole gemir y doblarse por el dolor.

  * Alexander, ¿estás bien?



Escucha a Magnus preocuparse por él a su espalda, pero el dolor es tan intenso que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para alegrarse porque haya vuelto a utilizar su nombre completo. Su runa de parabatai le arde y se levanta la camiseta para ver cómo brilla mientras el dolor se hace cada vez más intenso y las imágenes de Jace se agolpan en su mente, desde el día que se conocieron hasta la última vez que Jace necesitó consuelo.

El dolor cada vez es peor y le fallan las fuerzas. En cuanto cae al suelo nota los brazos de Magnus sosteniéndole y a Izzy a su lado. Y de repente todo cesa. No hay sufrimiento, pero tampoco siente a su parabatai y sabe lo que eso significa. Vuelve a levantar la camiseta a tiempo de ver cómo la runa desaparece.

  * No le siento. Está muerto.



Nunca pensó que perder a su parabatai fuera de esa manera. Siente como si algo hubiera desaparecido en su interior, pero es un cazador de sombras, sus vidas nunca son largas y aprenden a vivir sabiendo que la muerte les ronda en cada misión, así que se apoya en Magnus para ponerse en pie. Mira al brujo a los ojos, que es capaz de ver en su mirada la determinación.

  * Tenemos que llegar al lago Lyn. Valentine no puede invocar al ángel o el submundo… –no acaba la frase, no puede siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perder también a Magnus.



Aprieta el brazo de Magnus sin darse cuenta, como si quisiera retenerle a su lado y esta vez el brujo le devuelve el apretón y su mirada, siempre dura desde que discutieron, se endulza.

  * Abriré un portal –asiente antes de girarse a abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas–. Avisadme cuando estéis listos –ve cómo Magnus comienza a alejarse, pero antes de que pueda detenerle, su hermana se separa de su abrazo.
  * No –asiente ante la negativa de su hermana, para que Magnus sepa que está de acuerdo con ella–. Tenemos que ir a Alacante, Clary puede estar en peligro y debemos impedir que Valentine invoque al ángel.



Durante unos segundos Magnus permanece inmóvil, observándoles, como si intentase encontrar los rastros de su sufrimiento, luego asiente y mueve sus manos.

  * Vamos allá.



En cuanto atraviesan el portal ve que han llegado demasiado tarde y a Alec le cuesta respirar. No puede perder a Magnus también, tiene que conseguir que se proteja de algún modo, aunque en el fondo sabe que si Valentine ha invocado al ángel, nada podrá salvarle.

  * Magnus, tienes que ponerte a salvo –se gira para mirarle y antes de que le responda ya sabe que no va a hacerlo, la única forma de que el brujo esté a salvo es acabar con Valentine antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
  * Tenemos que encontrar a Jace y Clary –asiente a su pesar, sabiendo que necesitarán su ayuda.



El brujo se pone en marcha, pero le adelanta hasta ponerse en cabeza, si Valentine ha apostado a alguien en el bosque para tenderles una trampa, al menos les dará la oportunidad a Izzy y a Magnus de llegar hasta Clary y acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

Atraviesan el bosque en dirección al lago, puede ver cómo la luz aumenta y disminuye antes de desaparecer por completo y entonces Alec se detiene y se gira para mirar a Magnus, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para salvarle y, si esa va a ser la última vez que le vea, quiere poder decirle que sigue amándole. Pero, para su sorpresa, no ocurre nada. Esperan unos segundos antes de reemprender su carrera hacia su destino.

Ralentizan la marcha cuando atisban el lago y se prepara para la batalla, dispuesto a matar a Valentine como siga con vida.

Y entonces les ve.

Primero el cuerpo inerte de Valentine, unos metros más allá, sentados en el suelo, Jace y Clary están besándose. Y Alec siente tal alivio al ver a su parabatai con vida que durante un segundo todo lo demás desaparece.

  * ¿Estáis bien? –apenas puede creerse lo que ve.
  * De hecho, más que bien –Izzy parece feliz al verles.
  * Jace… creía que estabas muerto. Nuestra runa... desapareció –el recuerdo del dolor y la pérdida vuelven a asaltarle.
  * Mírala ahora –levanta la camiseta de nuevo para ver que la runa ha vuelto.
  * ¿Cómo? –no encuentra ninguna respuesta lógica.
  * No lo sé –para su sorpresa, Jace parece tan sorprendido como él.
  * Se ha acabado –mira de nuevo el cuerpo de Valentine y de repente siente alivio porque la vida de Magnus y los otros subterráneos que conoce, no corre peligro.
  * Sí.



Abraza a Jace, suspirando aliviado ahora que su parabatai está a salvo. Durante unos instantes ha pensado que había perdido a su hermano y el dolor ha sido tan intenso como ahora lo es su alivio.

Escucha a Clary hablar por teléfono para avisar a Luke y Simon de que todo ha acabado y Valentine está muerto. Cuando se gira para observar a sus amigos, ve a Magnus abrazando a Izzy mientras teclea algo en su móvil. Se aparta para que Jace pueda abrazar a Clary mientras Magnus abre el portal de regreso a Nueva York.

Alec no puede evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón porque Clary parece muy feliz junto a su parabatai mientras él ha perdido al hombre que ama.

Cuando el portal se cierra a sus espaldas, nota cómo Magnus se aleja de ellos, ni tan siquiera tiene intención de entrar al Instituto con ellos. Alec agacha la cabeza y deja de mirarle, notando como su corazón se detiene, incapaz de aguantar tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo.

  * ¡Magnus! –escucha gritar a Clary, pero no se gira para mirarles, no puede--. Luke ha preparado una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el Hunter's Moon.



Sabe que Magnus no rechazará la invitación, siempre le han gustado las fiestas, y la perspectiva de tener que verle divertirse, riendo y disfrutando sin él se le antoja imposible. Es egoísta y malvado, pero que el brujo no esté sufriendo tanto como él con esa situación le está destrozando. Porque no quiere pensar que Magnus no le ha querido tanto como él le quiere, no soportaría eso.

Se refugia en su dormitorio, incapaz de compartir la felicidad de todos los cazadores de sombras. Toma una decisión. No va a ir a esa fiesta. No puede. Si tiene que ver a Magnus otra vez ese día va a volverse loco.

Justo en ese instante, Izzy se detiene frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

  * Vas a ir a esa fiesta, Alec.
  * No, no lo haré –su hermana entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado en la cama.
  * Irás y celebrarás que nuestros amigos están a salvo.
  * No puedo, Izzy –nota la mano de su hermana acariciando su brazo y luego el peso de su cabeza en su hombro.
  * Sabes que te quiero, Alec, pero eres imbécil –se gira para mirarla, sin saber muy bien si está hablando en serio o está intentado bromear--. Si pudieras ver cómo te mira cuando cree que nadie le ve, sabrías que sigue enamorado de ti.
  * Le mentí.
  * Y le has pedido perdón.
  * Pero no me ha perdonado –Izzy sonríe y pone ese gesto que le saca de quicio cuando cree saber algo que los demás ignoran.
  * Hagamos un trato. Vienes a la fiesta con nosotros e intenta hablar con Magnus, si… no funciona, yo misma te acompañaré de vuelta al Instituto y comeré helado contigo –arruga el ceño.
  * ¿Helado?
  * Es lo mejor para las rupturas –Izzy se levanta y se va, correteando para tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.



La palabra se repite en su cabeza, atormentándole. _Ruptura._ Y a pesar de que ha pensado a lo largo de esos días que había asimilado la idea, Alec se da cuenta de que no es así, que no está preparado para dejar marchar a Magnus.

Se pone en pie y se mete en el baño, dispuesto a arreglarse para esa maldita fiesta. Va a ir al Hunter's Moon y va a conseguir que Magnus le perdone porque no sabe cómo seguir adelante sin él.

Cuando llegan al Hunter's Moon busca a Magnus con la mirada, pero no le ve, así que se queda cerca de la puerta para no perderse su entrada. Percibe su presencia incluso antes de verle, Luke sigue riendo y repartiendo champagne mientras Alec ve al brujo alejarse y situarse en el otro extremo del local. Finge prestarle atención al hombre lobo, pero en el fondo es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo mucho que echa de menos a Magnus.

Luke se acerca de nuevo con otra botella de champagne y la descorcha, salpicando a todos los que están a su alrededor y Alec no puede evitar reírse, contagiado por la felicidad de sus amigos, aunque por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo el brujo, con un gesto muy serio, se acerca a la barra para pedir otro cocktail que se bebe de un trago antes de pedir que se lo rellenen. Y en ese instante, el cazador de sombras piensa que tal vez su hermana tenga razón y Magnus le eche de menos.

Aprovecha un momento en el que nadie parece estar cerca de Magnus para acercarse. Cuando Luke le saluda en su camino, teme por un segundo que intente comenzar una conversación, por suerte a esas alturas de la noche, el hombre lobo ya está lo suficientemente contento para no prestarle mucha atención.

  * Hey –Magnus le mira de reojo y su corazón se acelera.
  * Hey.
  * Parece que has recuperado tu energía –su voz le sale suave y baja, como si temiese ser demasiado brusco.
  * Mi remedio casero después de usar tanta magia es un baño caliente –es incapaz de dejar de mirarle--, ocho filetes poco hechos y... un montón de estos –Magnus levanta su copa y le da otro sorbo–. ¿Alguna señal de los demonios?
  * Los sensores están despejados de demonios espectrales. Es de lo más extraño –durante esos segundos, Alec siente como si nada hubiera pasado y estuvieran hablando tras un largo día--. Es como si... hubieran desaparecido en el aire.
  * Bueno, entonces podemos aprovechar este momento. Para celebrarlo.



Choca su botellín de cerveza contra la copa levantada de Magnus y se la lleva a los labios, pero no bebe porque si va a hacer eso, necesita poder pensar con claridad.

  * ¿Podemos hablar?



Y mientras espera la respuesta a esa pregunta, todo el cuerpo de Alec se pone en tensión, esperando una negativa que destroce definitivamente todas sus esperanzas.

  * Sí –la mirada de Magnus es tan triste cuando le responde que se le hace un nudo en la garganta.



Comienza a caminar hacia la salida trasera sin girarse a mirar si Magnus le sigue, teme que no lo haga. Deja el botellín en una mesa justo antes de salir y camina por el callejón intentando calmarse aunque en el fondo cree que el brujo va a dejarle esa noche y toda su vida se derrumbará. Su respiración suena agitada y pesada y sacude los brazos para intentar relajar un poco los músculos que se han tensado.

No sabe qué va a hacer si Magnus no acepta sus disculpas esa vez. Realmente no sabe cómo podrá seguir adelante sin él.

Se gira para enfrentarse a Magnus, que se ha detenido frente a la puerta del local y se toca la cara de forma nerviosa. Le consolaría saber que él también está alterado, pero no sabe si eso es una buena señal. El brujo camina hacia él, pero se detiene a bastante distancia, como si no quisiera acercarse demasiado, esa sonrisa forzada no hace más que empeorarlo todo porque Magnus nunca se ha sentido incómodo en su presencia.

Nunca.

Hasta ese momento.

  * Magnus, lo siento –intenta sonar tan sincero como le sea posible.
  * No te disculpes –Magnus ni siquiera le mira y siente la necesidad de seguir explicándose.
  * No, debería haberte dicho lo de la Espada Mortal.
  * Es agua pasada.



En el callejón trasero del Hunter's Moon, frente a frente con Magnus tras días de tensa relación y con un montón de discusiones de por medio, Alec ve cómo el brujo se abraza en otro gesto más de nerviosismo.

Todo es tenso entre ellos y Alec tiene la sensación de que se aproxima el final. Le mira durante unos segundos, en los que ambos permanecen en silencio, y no puede evitar apreciar lo hermoso que es.

  * Magnus, desde nuestra... –se niega a utilizar la palabra ruptura– pelea, yo… –ve cómo Magnus cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza y siente pánico de que vaya a dejarle justo en ese momento– no puedo... no puedo centrarme.
  * Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en ti –eso es lo último que espera escuchar y siente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima así que camina para acercarse a él.
  * Magnus –decide ser totalmente sincero y abrirle su corazón–, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti.



Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiera acentuar sus palabras, y Magnus baja la mirada, como si estuviera pensando cómo responder a eso. Alec contiene la respiración y fija la mirada en el hombre que está de pie frente a él, esperando a que le haga el hombre más feliz del mundo o le destroce.

  * Pensé que tenía que elegir, entre el Submundo y tú... –a Magnus se le escapa una sonrisa y el corazón de Alec se detiene– pero no es así –el brujo da un pequeño paso al frente mientras él suelta el aire lentamente–. Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez... que las relaciones llevan esfuerzo –sonríe cuando el brujo imita su voz.
  * Sí. Bueno, eso fue un eufemismo.



Cuando Magnus sonríe, la noche se ilumina y el corazón de Alec late más deprisa. Se le acelera la respiración cuando el brujo da un paso adelante y casi puede tocarle.

  * ¿Sabes lo que no es un eufemismo? –y cuando Magnus le mira, todo el amor que siempre ha visto en sus ojos y que durante días no conseguió ver, ha vuelto.



Da un paso hacia él, acaricia su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y se inclina para besarle. El tacto de los labios de Magnus sobre los suyos hace que le dé vueltas la cabeza y un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral, que se acentúa cuando el brujo se acerca más a él y pone su mano en su antebrazo.

Cuando se separan, Magnus hace eso que suele hacer después de un beso casual, mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, como si aún estuviera disfrutando del contacto. Alec siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos después de tantos días de sufrimiento.

  * Me... gustan las fiestas, pero... ¿qué me dices si nos vamos de aquí?



Que Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, prefiera irse a casa, con él, a quedarse en una fiesta hace que el corazón de Alec dé un vuelco en su pecho.

  * Sí.



No se le ocurre mejor forma de celebrar que hayan vencido a Valentine y, sobre todo, que las cosas con Magnus se hayan arreglado que disfrutar del tiempo en privado.

Mientras caminan abrazados por el callejón, Alec es incapaz de dejar de sonreír y duda que alguna vez deje de hacerlo porque jamás se ha sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.


End file.
